Snow's Soft Kiss
by deadlyxenvy
Summary: Yanagisawa never liked for his birthday to end. Except maybe this time... DuckSushi Happy birthday Yanagisawa!


**Disclaimer: **...really now?

Happy birthday Yanagisawa!!! 3 This is the first fic I've written in ages and I'm not too sure that I even like this one. Though I did finally get inspiration by the fact that it just started snowing here....huh, yeah I'm odd.

* * *

Snow's Soft Kiss

Only a few hours remained of December 9th making one Yanagisawa Shinya ever so slightly depressed as the time slowly began to pass. His birthday was coming to a close, something that he wasn't looking forward to in the least. Though as he glanced at the stuffed duck lying next to his pillow his lips twitched upwards happily.

Laying on his bed with his arms resting behind his head the third year was attempting to make time pass as slowly as possible by doing absolutely nothing. Too bad the annoying ticking from the clock hanging on his dorm room wall only seemed to speed up; figures.

"Daaa ne, stupid clock slow down already," whined the birthday boy with a small pout now situated on his naturally upturned lips. Closing his eyes with a huff he ignored the 'ksu ksu' from his doubles partner who sat at the desk working on some subject or another they had a test in the next day. Normally Atsushi would have studied long ago but Yanagisawa had insisted that he wait.

After all the whole day was spent celebrating the so called 'ducks' birthday to the insistence of Yanagisawa himself.

Despite the obvious annoyance from the manager of the team (when was Mizuki not annoyed at something Yanagisawa did?) Yanagisawa had managed to get the rest of the regulars to forget about practice. Instead they had goofed off so to speak and left St. Rudolph's campus to wander about the town. Or really Yanagisawa dragged Atsushi off with him to go to a karaoke place while the other doubles partners went out to eat and the rest of the team...did something or another.

But all the fun had ended awhile ago and after returning to their dorm room Atsushi and Yanagisawa had quieted down considerably. Preferring to sulk on the bed and wish that the day wouldn't end the taller male had been glaring at the clock on and off for the past hour. While the Kisarazu twin flopped down at the desk and set about keeping his near perfect grades.

Speaking of Atsushi....

"Oi, 'Tsushi da ne, lets do something else," Yanagisawa said finally choosing to bug the other.

Glancing up from his textbook the black haired male glanced at his partner with a slightly exasperated look_._ "What do you have in mind Shinya?" Without waiting for an answer he turned back around leaving the other to stare at the back of his head.

"I dunno, go outside I guess, just something dane!" Whining with a frown still etched upon his features it didn't even occur to him that it was nearly 30 degrees outside. One of the downsides to having a winter birthday that was for sure.

Leaning over to push back the curtain on their lone window the twin arched an eyebrow in response. "You want to go outside now?" Obviously skeptical of the idea he shook his head as his doubles partner only shrugged in response.

What did Yanagisawa care if it was cold?

Sitting up rather abruptly the brunette grinned standing up and stretching for a moment. "Why not da ne?" Tugging on his long sleeve shirt absently he gave up after a moment of trying to get rid of the wrinkles. It was a lost battle anyways.

Seeing that Atsushi was still skeptical of the idea Yanagisawa sent him a pleading look before reminding him that it was still his birthday. At least for the next 3 hours at any rate.

Shaking his head with a sigh Atsushi put his pencil down before sliding on his forgotten jacket and standing up to face the other. "Fine, fine but your keeping me warm out there," muttered the twin with the hint of a smile on his lips dispelling any doubt that he was actually annoyed. Atsushi was always one to count on for hardly being annoyed at him, one of the few on the team too.

"Da ne~!" Happily grabbing the others arm and tugging him out the door a grin colored Yanagisawa's face. So maybe all the fun wasn't used up on his birthday yet and he was determined to squeeze out all of it that he possibly could.

Half way jogging down the stairs after sneaking past Mizuki's dorm room the doubles partners grinned their eyes locking every so often as they went. Whoever thought that they weren't close were blind as a bat, not that anyone on the team actually did...well Yuuta maybe, but he didn't count.

Finally stepping out into the freezing night air the two inhaled deeply as the cold air hit them and inadvertently shivered. Although considering that only Atsushi was wearing a jacket Yanagisawa felt the brunt of the cold air and immediately regretted that decision. Moving closer to the other Yanagsiawa blinked as he felt his arm being nudged lightly.

"Hey Shinya, look its snowing," whispered Atsushi while his head was tilted skywards and his hand outstretched slightly.

Blinking for a moment he finally registered what the other had said and looked up as well. Falling from the heavens were little whirls of snow twirling around on different gusts of wind and steadily covering everything in white. Parting his lips slightly in amazement the brunette smiled; it had never snowed on his birthday before.

Seeing how his partner reacted to it the shorter male grinned before tugging them both over to sit on a nearby bench. Sitting a bit unnecessarily close the teenagers silently watched in fascination as snow continued to fall.

Ignoring how cold it was Yanagisawa only moved closer to his partner in attempt to steal his warmth. Though come to think of it as bits and pieces of snow gathered into Atsushi's hair he looked kinda endearing, or maybe that wasn't the right word. Either way he found that he liked how the bits of white mixed with the black strands of hair and suddenly Yanagisawa wasn't staring at the sky anymore.

Kicking his legs back and forth the black haired male felt the others eyes on him and glanced over. "Something wrong Shinya?" Tilting his head slightly he smiled before leaning closer to his partner.

Feeling a rush of sudden heat spread to his cheeks Yanagsiawa finally shifted his vision back towards the sky. Focusing on the falling snow was a much better option then something else he wanted to stare at....mainly Atsushi and the slowly melting snow in his hair.

"You know....its never snowed on my birthday before 'Tushi da ne," stated the younger third year. "Da ne...I've always wanted it too." Trailing off he blinked letting his thoughts drift off as well, no use babbling now that was for sure.

Though before he could even speak again Atsushi was suddenly in his immediate vision and snapped him from any train of thought. "Then it's your lucky year, happy birthday Shinya-kun," softly spoke the twin while he leaned in even closer to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

For once it was okay for his birthday to be ending, after all what better way to end it then the feeling of snow and Atsushi's lips on his? This time, he really did have the best birthday ever.


End file.
